Weapon of Choice
by Written-Anonymously
Summary: Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. What if someone came between it?


**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other authors. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. As for now this is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended._

**Author Note:** This story came to mind when I was listening to 'S.O.S (Let the Music Play)' by 'Jordin Sparks'. In which I do not own the copyrights to the song, or even the artist herself. This is a songfic / one shot. A major thank you to my good friend and beta for helping me out - you rock XD.

**Beta:** CreativeWritingSoul here! My good friend asked me if I would be able to beta her story and I had no idea what story she was going to send my way, when I saw it was this one I almost teared up. I remembered this story when she started it and only the first scene existed. Now it's a full story and one shot. I feel _very_ honored to be the one to beta this story, please read and review and perhaps there will be more to come! Many thanks and appreciation to all of you! :)

**Summary:** Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. What if someone came between it?

* * *

**Weapon of Choice**

"What's wrong ghoul?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Oh nothing." Said the young ghoul as she reached for the dice to take her turn.

It was the weekend before school started back up; it would be a lie if the ghouls said they weren't looking forward in going back. Normally everyone would be all flustered with back to school, but now if you asked anyone they were really looking forward to it.

They were having one last ghoul's night before school was going again. It wasn't like the ghouls couldn't have sleepovers during the school year. It was more of a 'Goodbye to Summer' kind of slumber party to catch up and talk about their summers, all the wild parties and enticing events that had happened.

"C'mon Cleo, we know you better than that! We're your ghoulfriends; we can certainly tell when something's bothering you." The young vampire spoke with such cheeriness in her voice.

After rolling the dice and moving the amount of spaces she was told to, she replied vaguely. "Fine, you guys got it out of me." Cleo said grabbing a pillow to lean on, getting ready to admit her inner thoughts.

"You will tell us soon, yes? Now be good option." Spoke Miss Abbey Bominable as she took the dice for her turn.

"Oh Cleo, just tell us. You're not like, pregnant or something are you?" Frankie spoke as she watched Cleo's eyes widen at her comment.

"No I am not pregnant, Frankie!" Cleo snapped at the ghoul, narrowing her eyes in disgust as she looked down to her petite stomach. _'How dare she think that, do I look like I am?!'_ Cleo thought to herself for a moment.

Clawdeen piped up. "Cleo, we all know you love talking about yourself. We're giving you a chance to and you remain quiet? Is there something wrong? Is your sister bothering you again? C'mon ghoul please tell us, we're here for you." The young wolf told her 'frenemy'. Even though the two ghouls in the past had major problems with each other, now they have grown together as really good friends.

"It was at a party, when it happened." Clawdeen was now wondering what in the world she was talking about, now for sure was the time to listen. "You know how Deuce came home early to attend that party? Well there was another ghoul all over him."

Clawdeen let out a soft chuckle. "Is that all that's got your wrappings in a twist? A ghoul was hitting on Deuce? Many other ghouls do that and you never get like this. What's up?"

"I know but this time it was _different_, I don't know how to explain it. It just was." Cleo stated flatly. Not really bothering to explain further.

"Why don't you tell us from the beginning, Cleo?" Draculaura suggested, hoping if she heard the story from the beginning maybe she could understand why this one time was upsetting Cleo so much. The young vampire knew the others would like to hear it as well.

* * *

_S.O.S.  
S.O.S._

What's up, girlfriend, something's going on?  
You got a look about'cha, tell me what's wrong  
Is that your boyfriend dancin' with that girl on the floor?  
We gotta dance now, time to show our weapon of choice

The dance had started; it was the first one of the school year. All the new and old monsters had been waiting for this day where they could just let their hair down and dance. Have fun with their fellow ghouls and live it up. It seemed everyone besides one ghoul was having fun.

That ghoul was Ms. Cleo De Nile whom was now standing by herself after sending her boyfriend Deuce Gorgon to get them something to drink. Cleo's eyes scanned over the crowd – that was when she noticed this other ghoul flirting with _her_ boyfriend at the punch bowl.

_S.O.S. is all I need to send  
Just a little text, I'm calling all our girls  
F.Y.I., you know it's not the end  
Don't take it lying down, no crying now, it's your world_

Heart racing at what seemed like thousands of beats per second, Cleo strutted her stuff over towards where Deuce and this other Ghoul were standing, Cleo was thinking of plenty other words she could call her at the moment.

Part of her was just hoping it was like last time when she thought Deuce was cheating on her with Operetta. Although that turned out to be a very romantic thing he surprised her with. As she got closer to the two, she noticed she'd never seen this ghoul around before. Now it was kind of like the whole Frankie claiming Deuce was her boyfriend, which was a misunderstanding and a half. Lucky that was resolved in a flash. But would this scenario be the same?

_Let the music play, he won't get away  
Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again  
Let the music play, he won't get away  
This groove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore_

S.O.S.  
S.O.S.  
S.O.S.

A smile swept across the Gorgon's face when he saw his Egyptian Princess standing close to him. "Cleo, I would like you to meet Rochelle Goyle. She's new at school. Rochelle this is the head of the fearleading squad and my ghoulfriend Cleo De Nile." He said proudly.

It was like Deuce could hint the jealousy in Cleo, because he would purposely feed her ego every once and in awhile. He just knew how to say the right things to get her to calm down. "Nice you meet you Cleo." Rochelle said in a cheerful voice, sending a wink towards Deuce.

Cleo's eyes went wide, was this ghoul really flirting with her man right in front of her? "Yes, how _nice_ to meet you as well." She said through gritted teeth, trying to hide her anger. "Well if you don't mind, Deuce owes me a dance." She stated pulling the other towards the dance floor.

"I'm sure I will see you around!" Was all the other ghoul said in her thick Parisian accent before the two disappeared into the crowd.

_That crazy chick don't know who she is messing with  
Look in her eyes, she's mentally undressin' him  
Now listen girlfriend, better step back right now  
Better get your hands up, yeah, 'cause we about to get down_

Other ghouls had told the young gargoyle to stay away from upsetting Cleo, that she could make your school years a living hell if you pissed her off. She heard their warnings, but she felt something between her and Deuce just a moment ago and it would be wrong of her to not listen to her heart. Stepping towards the dance floor after taking one last sip of her chosen drink, she caught her friend Robecca Steam's gaze before disappearing into the crowd herself.

_S.O.S., I'm calling out again  
Just a little text and you're surrounded by your girls  
F.Y.I., I know how it's gonna end  
Won't take it lying down, no crying now, it's your world_

A small smirk swept across the young gargoylette's face when she noticed the monster that had her attention was alone. It looked like he was walking towards a group of other monsters in the corner of the gymnasium. Making her way, her plan was to stop him before he made it to where his friends were.

"Hey Deuce, care to dance?" She questioned a bit shyly with the perfect hint of flirtatiousness.

The gorgon's eyes shifted towards where the voice came from. "Sorry Rochelle, I'm tired." He stated before walking over towards the guys.

The young ghoul watched as he walked away towards the group, part of her wanted to follow him yet she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the crowd. She knew at this moment, she would have to leave him be.

_Let the music play, he won't get away  
Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again  
Let the music play, he won't get away  
This groove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore_

Let the music play, he won't get away  
Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again  
Let the music play, he won't get away  
This groove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore

Rochelle stumbled into the hallway and towards the little ghoul's room, standing in front of the mirror she checked over her makeup, also giving herself a little break to get her thoughts in the right order.

"You know it's _very_ un-lady like, to go after someone whom you know is in a relationship." A voice echoed in the empty bathroom.

There stood Ms. De Nile herself, blocking the only exit. "I do not know what you are talking about _mon ami_." She answered with the tiniest trace of nervousness in her voice.

"Ha, is that so? Not likely, as I noticed the way you've been flirting with _my_ boyfriend." The Egyptian princess stated, "and _I_ don't like it."

"Oh that? It was a, a little something playful. Flirting is no crime for punishment, _non_?" She added huskily, trying to see how far she could push Cleo before she snapped.

"Well don't, if you haven't noticed he's with someone, taken and in a serious, committed relationship." The other ghoul stated with some slight anger to her tone.

"I heard that your relationship isn't as solid as you believe it is, maybe he should move forward?" She more so stated than inquired sincerely. With that, the only echoed remaining was the sound of a slap and the door slamming shut.

The gargoylette stood in the bathroom, running her hand across her cheek. She knew that if she wasn't made of stone it would have hurt like it was suppose to. She checked herself in the mirror one last time and exited the bathroom.

_Get it on, no one stands a chance  
Can't get enough when we start to dance  
Come with me now, gonna shake it down  
Let's blow it up, gonna hit the ground_

Get it on, no one stands a chance  
Can't get enough when we start to dance  
Come with me now, gonna shake it down  
Let's blow it up, gonna hit the ground, hit the ground

She stood right by her locker, her hand a bright red and stinging from slapping the other in the face. Maybe slapping someone who was made of stone across the face wasn't a good idea? A small smirk swept across her face, just thinking about it. Ms. De Nile normally would never just slap someone across the face as such, very un-lady like. There was something about this new flirty ghoul that pushed her to that breaking point. More she thought about Rochelle Goyle the more it rubbed her bandages the wrong way.

_Let the music play, he won't get away  
Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again  
Let the music play, he won't get away  
This groove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore_

Checking her make-up in the little mirror that hung in her locker, she knew Deuce would be looking for her. She just couldn't bring herself to go back to the dance just yet; she needed time to recollect herself before facing a large group of people.

A small gasp passed her lips as she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, turning to face this monster whom dared touch her - a sincere smile swept across her face when she noticed it was none other than her beloved boyfriend – Deuce.

"So this is where you went off to." He stated followed by a chuckle before his lips meet hers. "So why out here by yourself?" he questioned once the kiss was broken. You'd have to be blind - which Deuce wasn't – not to plainly see that something was bothering her.

"Nothing." She mumbled placing her head on the others shoulder.

"Cleo I know you a lot better than that, something is bothering you. Talk to me." He said rubbing her back.

"That Rochelle ghoul, as ridiculous as this might sound – I'm scared she might actually come between us." She sighed, feeling quite surprised when she had openly admitted she was scared.

_Let the music play, he won't get away_  
_Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again_  
_Let the music play, he won't get away_  
_This groove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore_

_Let the music play, he won't get away_  
_Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again_  
_Let the music play, he won't get away_

_This groove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore_

"Cleo, if you love someone, you set them free. If they come back, it was meant to be. If they don't come back, it was never meant to be. Right?" He placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

Sharing one last kiss, both headed back towards the gym for another dance hoping a slow song was coming up. She knew that what Deuce said was true from their personal experience. They broke up more than a handful of times and each time found their way back together. So it must be a sign, they were meant to be.

**_The End_**


End file.
